The Hunt
by Python0405
Summary: The Hunt has began! Follow Brent and his gang as they hunt for Herobrine!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh. Where am I? Oh I'm here. Where ever the hell here is. Let's take a look, a couple trees, a torch and chest, a cave, and a building. Wait what?" He ran over to the chest and broke the top off, finding these items. A note, a peice of bread, some wooden planks, and 2 iron daggers. He heard a growl behind him, and saw a man behind him. No ordinary man, a man with white soul less eyes. He charged, and he was flinged to the house.

He still had the note, which read:

_"Dear Person,_

_ If you have this, you should've received the mystical daggers, __which can form 4 weapons. The Daggers, which have the best damage but the worst range. The bow, which needs string, and has the worst damage, but the most range. The sword, whichs has less damage than the daggers but more than the other two, and a meduim range. And finally, the Staff of The Gods. Having more damage than the Bow, but less than the sword. Good range. Figure out attacks, and forming. But those shall be haunted by Her... He's here! Ahhhhh! He-"_

"Her? Whoever that was. Maybe I could find other people. Team up, defeat whatever keeps me here. Or maybe..." He heard a sound, and turned. Not the same, white eyes, but a brown eye with a green eye. "Hello!" He heard as he looked up at the man. A huge African man to be exact. 6'6", A diamond chestplate, with a golden sword.

"Don't kill me!" Brent pleaded. "Not going to." He responded. "I'm Mike." Well. That seems stereotypical. "I'm Brent." He told him. "You got a house Brent?" Mike asked. "No." Brent told him. "Come with me. I have another person living with me." Mike told him. They arrived at the 2 floored house. "Dave come down here! Look who I found!" Mike yelled up. A person came down, with white armour.

"Got someone for you to meet. This is John." Dave told Mike, obviously not wanting either Brent or John. "We need to move near a bigger city." John told them. "Griefers are getting closer."

[20 Minutes Later]

"Great. House burned down. No hope. Some white eyed fuck!" Dave yelled into the air. "Calm down please. Violence solves nothing!" John told him. "Minecraft Revolution. Solved freedom from not being able to leave city." Mike responded. "Happened so fast too. The griefing." Brent told them.

[15 Minutes Earlier]

"Well I'm going to fish, and you all stay here and do something." Mike told them. They all sat around bored. Brent was messing with his Daggers, John and Dave talking, and some white eyed person to kill them all. "That'sssss a nice houssse you have there. Would be a sssssshame if ssssomething happened to it." They all heard. Dave turned first, yelling out "OH SHIT GRIEFER!"

The fire was put, and the house burned rapidly.


	2. The Fight

"HEY YOU BANDIT GROUP!" They heard a femine voice yell out. Brent and his gang pulled out swords. Brent pulled out his iron daggers, twirling them and throwing them into the air before catching them. Mike wiped his gold sword with his sleeve, and Dave shot a tri-bolt of fire arrows into the air, and John just unsheathed his stone sword like a normal person.

The girls pulled out diamond swords, and 3 of them were enchanted. "Overpowered." Mike told the group. "Let's tear it up!" Brent yelled defiantly, charging forward. He put the tips of the sword together, and it began to glow. "The hell's with your daggers?" Dave questioned, to which they started to form a diamond sword.

"Hell yeah!" Brent yelled out. "LET'S TEAR SHIT UP!" The group yelled with glee. John was underpowered alot, and Brent noticed this. He pulled out a bow, and a quiver, throwing them to him. "Thanks!" He yelled at Brent, shooting at the opposing group.

Brent ran forward, jumping on the first knocking him over. One swung a iron axe at him, to which he grabbed below the blade, swung it around, and killed the 2 people next to him. The girls in the split up, 2 going for Brent, the other 2 for Mike. Brent hopped on the first girl, which he jumped off of, and swung his blade at the girl.

She deflected this, in which he was now stuck between 4 people. "Aw shit" He muttered, getting ready for a fight. The first attacked, he blocked and ran up the blade, kicking him in the face. Backflipped, and cut the male across the face. "Fucking lucky brown SHIT!" Everything paused.

He turned to the boy. "FUCK YOU!" He killed him with his sword. "DAMN RIGHT! I PUT LAUGHTER IN MANSLAUGHTER! YOU GOT 20 SECONDS TO RUN!" The group bolted.

"HAHAHA! RUN YOU IDIOTS!" The group sat around. "Brent...letting you know." Mike started. "Ye?" Brent asked. "It's been 20 seconds." Brent slashed his sword, missing him.

[3 Hours later] {Brent's POV}

"Hey look. A village." Mike told them. I looked over at him. "Human built, we could snag something nice." We started to plan. Dave, and John would wreck havoc. Mike would cover me as I steal food, armour, weapons, tools, and ammo. The plan was put. Everything was in place. "Let's do this." I said.


	3. The Steal

"WOOOOOOO!" They heard the scream from John, and the clash of swords. "Let's move Brent, we got lots to steal." Mike looked at me. Mike and I hopped from building to building. Mike halted at a building near the end. "Hey...look the armoury. 5 Guards to guard it?" He told me. "Seems an awful lot." I told him. "FUCKING COVER ME JOHN!" They heard Dave's scream.

"He's in some serious shit, let's go." Mike's bearded face looking serious. The guards had spilt into 3 groups, with one staying at the armoury. "NOW!" We ran at the guard, silencing him. We took the key, opened up the door, waltzed in like we owned the damn place, and locked the door.

I started putting on Iron armour. We heard an explosion outside. "Let's hurry." I nodded. I grabed 2 more sets, swords, food, and some diamonds. "Let's run!" Mike yelled, running. Like hell, I followed. We bolted down the road of gravel, turned bumped into a girl. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH!" she screamed at me. "Sorry!" I yelled back, running.

The central was swarmed with guards, Mike and I on the rooftops. I jumped into the streets, taking down two guards, Mike surrounded by five. I watched as he deflected a sword, kicked one in the face, used another as a meatshield and snapped the last one's neck, all in one successful move.

"COME ON!" I heard John yell. We started to run, pushing people. We made it out of the city, but I caught something outta the corner of my eye. A girl fighting 3 other people. She killed them all, and started back towards the city. Strange. We ran out, about 3 miles north of the city. Time to organize this shit out.


End file.
